Here Comes The Ripper
by RenTap
Summary: "Hero? Ha...ha...ha.. I no hero". "They sowed their fate when they took this job I'm just the Reaper". "I learned young that killing your enemies felt good. Really good". "One sword keeps another in the sheath". "Sometimes, the threat of violence alone is a deterrent, by taking a life, others can be preserved". "I think it's time for Jack, to LET 'ER RIP!"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance and Young Justice is owned by the respective creator of the game and story. So far I don't own anything except for the copy of the game that I bought that is all.**

**Summary: Raiden was on a mission with Blade Wolf fighting a group of Raptor, Grad, and Gekko UG when suddenly an explosion because of the Gekko, Raptor and Grad open a dimensional rip and absorb both Raiden and Blade Wolf brought them both to the Young Justice dimension. Will both of them survive the new dimension or will the villain survive the presence of JACK THE RIPPER.**

**Also the general idea of this story come from **Omega108 **story 'Omega's Resolution' which i have asked his permission to use in this FF.**

"Normal speech"

'Thought/_Telepathy'_

**"Speech"/'Thought' Jack The Ripper/Codec**

**"Speech"/'Thought'**** Blade Wolf**

* * *

Fighting, that was all that he know how to do it properly. After the fall of World Marshal and Senator Armstrong the world must have been released from any senseless fight that was what he thought, but he don't know how it happen because the world suddenly goes to war again with the use of all technology that was left by World Marshal and Desperado Enforcement LLC.

Without World Marshal every PMC in the world tried to become the second coming of World Marshal by using the leftover technology that World Marshal left behind.

Now we see the hero who destroy World Marshal and Desperado Enforcement LLC Raiden or also known as Jack The Ripper toward his enemy with his companion Blade Wolf or LQ-84i an advance AI wepon in the shape of wolf fighting a group of Raptor, Grad and Gekko UG.

"Damn it where the hell does this freak get this tech from" said Raiden while parrying the attack of a Raptor

**"I would believe that they get it from salvaging from the World Marshal HQ"** said Blade Wolf while also busy fighting three Gekko.

"Man how many do they get from salvaging from the World Marshal" said Raiden.

The fight goes on with it being a one sided fight with Raiden and Blade Wolf dominating the fight with each slash that he made with the sword that he get from Jetstream Sam the Muramasa HF-Blade. With each slash he made the UG will cut clean through the armor of the UG because of the blade superior cutting power.

All the fighting continue for an hour until only 4 Gekkos, 5 Raptors and 2 Grads remain on the battlefield.

"Good, now only 11 UG remaining this will be fast" said Raiden preparing to finish the job when suddenly all the remaining UG begin to stop moving and an electrical surge through the UG alarming Raiden and Blade Wolf.

"What the-! What happening to them Wolf" asked Raiden to Blade Wolf **"I don't know. there is no such file in my storage that says about what is happening to them"**reply Blade Wolf.

"You know anything Dok" ask Raiden to DOKTOR

**"This is most interesting! All the UG seem to focusing a great amount of energy. It seem as if they are planning to..."** said DOKTOR.

"Planning to what" said Raiden urging DOKTOR to finish his speech while looking at Wolf

**"Oh no! Raiden get out of there quickly"** said DOKTOR.

"What! why what is going to happen" Raiden ask

**"Run! now if my calculation is correct they are going to-" **his speech was interrupted when the UG group explode

BOOOMM "Aarrrggghh" **"Aarrrrgggh"**both Raiden and Blade Wolf scream while Raiden shielding his eye Blade Wolf unintentionally recorded what happen to them with his eyes.

**"Raiden! Raiden! RAAAIDEENNN!" **Shout DOKTOR before he was cut off.

Unknown to any of them a rip in dimension was created from the explosion and suck both Raiden and Blade Wolf bringing them to an unknown location or Dimension.

**Unknown location**

Blur that was all Raiden could see at the moment as all his system was being check for any damage that he might acquire when the explosion happen. Next to him stand Blade Wolf who has already recovered from the impact of the explosion. He wanted to ask Blade Wolf what happen when suddenly he heard footsteps and murmuring from multiple source, with his last remaining strength he look over to Blade Wolf and give him a silent order. Receiving the order Blade Wolf begin to hide from the group of people.

"Take him back to CADMUS" was the last thing that Raiden hear before he black out and awaiting for his system to reboot.

**CADMUS**

After several hours of self-repairing Raiden system begin to reboot. It take a few second for his vision to cleared and he can see things normally or as normal as a cyborg can see. At first he take all the reading that of the self-repairing result to see if he have any serious damage and find none except for the fact that his energy level is only at 30%, after taking all the result he begin to scan his surrounding to find that he is strapped on a table lying at 45 degree angle behind what look like a bulletproof glass, with some sort of robotic arm scanning him.

In front of him beyond the glass he could see a man and a woman wearing a lab coat talking to each other, seeing the monitor and other equipment that was always found in some sort of lab he now knows that he is in a lab.

Wanting to know what was being talk about the to scientists he activate his superior cybernetic hearing** (A/N: Don't know if he really have it but than again this is a Fanfiction so anythings goes I guess)**.

"So, what did you get on him?" ask the man who look nothing like a scientist at all with his long scraggy hair and that dirty shirt he wear underneath his lab coat.

"Well we now certain that he was human long ago, but now only 5% of his body is human the other is cybernetic part. So, overall he is closer to being an android that a cyborg but for now he is still a cyborg with working human brain" said the woman reporting to the man. The woman in his opinion look just like Courtney from head to toe he swear that she could pass as Courtney twin if they ever meet.

"Hmm... What about the technology use to build him it look nothing like today technology" the man ask.

"Well that is the thing that most amazing because the technology is certainly not today technology because it is way advance that any tech we have" she reply glancing at Raiden and noticed that he is awake.

"Do you suggest that this is an alien tech" the man ask.

'Alien tech what is he smoking, thinking that alien exist' thought Raiden listening to the conversation.

"Maybe you should ask him because it looks like he already awaken" the woman said pointing at me.

"Oh, hello there, don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to analyze your body that's all" said the man with a really disturbing fake smile.

"Also according to this report it seem like his body is made to fight in a war if we look at the design and equipment that he have with him." add the woman

"Oh, you mean the sword. What with the sword anyway it definitely useless in war nowadays if you ask me though. But either way the Light will be really satisfied with you as their newest weapon." he said while touching the glass that separate him and Raiden who is currently siphoning the electrical power of the robotic arms above him that still running a scan on him while silently thanking the DOKTOR for installing the Electro Siphon inside of him.

'The Light huh..? Well it looks like another PMC is trying to get their hand on me. Well it look like I will have to remind them that no one me**ss with ****Jack The Ripper!' **he thought while eying his energy level that currently at 58%.

"I don't think it is a good idea to say it out lout sir, he may hear it" the woman said but was backhanded by the man. "Tsk.. Like hell he will heard what I said!" the man said angry at the woman for telling him what to do.

The woman was about to leave when suddenly they heard a crashing sound and look at Raiden, only to see that said cyborg have already release himself from the restrain and to the shock of all present he is absorbing the electrical energy of the robotic arms by squeezing it hard while having a glowing red eye that scream danger to all of them.

It only take a few minutes and all of them was brought back from their stupor when the glass break completely releasing Raiden for good.

As for the man well he seem to have lost all color on him and look like a ghost. "Looks like he heard you quiet well sir" the woman said with a bit of fear lacing her voice.

With Raiden he just casually take several step forward until he is completely out of the test room with his head down shadowing his lone eye. When he reach in front of them he stop.

He then slowly rise his head and make everyone grasp looking at his glowing red eye. For the first time they have found him he talk to them with a dark voice that overlapping with a mechanical wolf-like howl.

**"So, who's first" **

**To be continue...**

* * *

**Well that is it for now, also I'm sorry to inform you that my two others story will have to wait a little longer for any update cuz my laptop was damaged so it will definitely take a longer time to write new chapter for both story for now. Also just to inform you in this story Raiden will use Sam sword the Muramasa along with the sheath cuz really the sheath for the sword is just awesome with all the trigger and the rifle magazine so expect Raiden to use some of Sam high momentum laido move in this out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Like always I don't MGSR:R or Young Justice as they belong to their creators but I do own the plot since this is entirely AU**

* * *

**Beta read by:** Zer0the0mega108

* * *

Massacre, that is the only word that Sierra know that could describe the everything that she have see tonight as every one was killed brutally by the same cyborg that they try to dismantle that night.

The lab- no it can not be called a lab anymore after what she had seen slaughterhouse would be the correct term. Right in front of her all of her colleague was killed with nothing more than this cyborg bare hand.

This cyborg the seem to be far more advance then even Metallo the only cyborg that she knew.

This cyborg using his bare hand punch, kick, crush and rip apart all the scientists with a merciless and sadistic laughter while his body seem to produce red mist-like energy.

All of it! She was forced to watch all of it it helplessly until the end and now with all of them dead or near death the cyborg have set her as its next victim.

"No! Please stay away from me I don't want to die please I have a husband and child" She cry out to the cyborg in front of her that now covered in blood.

**(With Raiden)**

"I don't know what to think as this is the first time that I mercilessly murdering someone who's still a complete human and still take joy in it."

"But considering what those bastards might have do to me and what that disgusting man have done to the woman well let just say karma is a bitch."

"But either way now I must find my sword and Blade Wolf. Since that woman is the only one left I better ask her."

**(Third person P.O.V)**

As Raiden make his way toward the woman she immediately scream at him while crawling backward toward the wall.

"No! Please stay away from me I don't want to die please I have a husband and child." she cry out to the cyborg in front of her that now covered in blood.

Hearing what she said Raiden instinctively hold his hands in defensive nature to show the woman that he meant no harm toward her.

"Wow! Easy there ma'am I'm not going to hurt you!." Raiden said to her.

"H-how c-can I t-trust y-you?" the fear-stricken woman stuttered out her question.

"Okay how about this I'll introduce myself to you first to show that I mean no harm, okay?" Raiden said slowly in order to calm her down.

"O-okay."

"Well then my name is Raiden and I swear to you that I mean no harm I just want to ask you a question that's it." He said introducing himself and stating his intention toward the woman.

"M-my name i-is S-siera but w-why did you k-kill t-them if you mean n-no h-harm!?" she ask Raiden in fear

"Well let just say I don't like what they plan to do to me and the way you were treated." he reply honestly with out missing a beat since that was the reason for it anyway.

"Ah! Thank you I guess" She said not knowing what to thinks of the information he give

"Now for my question if you don't mind where the hell is my sword?"

"If I'm not mistaken they brought your sword to the R&amp;D sector on the top floor to study it after they manage to take it out." Sierra answered.

"Wait take it out."

"Yes, they manage to dismantle your sword sheath." she said pointing at the now dismantled sheath that belong to Raiden.

Looking at the direction she pointed at Raiden can only curse since his sheath is beyond repair not that he can repair it at the first place but that is not the point anyway.

"Damn it! Those bastards arrg. Whatever, so all I have to do is goes up right?" His anger toward those people he just killed intensified but he ignore it since they're already dead and he have to find his sword quickly.

"Yes, right now we're on the 23th floor and the R&amp;D sector is on the 50th floor."

"Well I better get going now so thanks" He thanked her before he quickly got out of the lab and begin to run along the corridor.

Fortunately form him it is still mid-night so there less worker now inside the building and he only have to stay clear of the guard which is easy using his build in Soliton Radar.

After several minutes of running he arrive at the main elevator wearing a lab coat that he found along the way in order to 'blend in' if he somehow get caught by the guard. Though in reality anyone even an elementary school student can spot him since he only wear the lab coat to 'blend in' while most of his metallic cyborg body can be seen easily.

Few second later the door slid open and he step in.

"Hmm she said that my sword is in the 50th floor ah here it is." Raiden mused to himself and press the 50th floor button. Seconds later, he felt the elevator moving.

"Now I just have to relax."

But unfortunately for him fate seem to hate him as twelve more floor before he arrive at his destination the elevator stop and the door open allowing four armed guards in.

Though he manage to get some bit of the guards conversation saying about a breach in the 50th floor and they were requested to be up there before the guards sees him. When they see him they immediately rush in and block him from exiting he elevator with their weapon ready.

"Wow easy there I'm just a scientist working here." Raiden said, trying to fool them. It didn't work out.

"Are you stupid or what?" The first guard asked.

"Yeah anyone can see that you are not a worker here!" The second guard said.

"Let just kill him!" Said the third one, the fourth one agreeing.

"Well look like my disguise has been blown, so yeah sorry guys" Raiden said, taking off the lab coat

"Huh what are you talking about– " The fourth guard asked but was cut off by Raiden who immediately using his leg to kick all four rifle that belonged to the guard breaking them instantly leaving four gaping guard to stunned to move.

After the kick Raiden did not let them recover from the shock as he punch the fourth guard in the gut knocking him out for good. Then using his punching momentum he use his right heels to twist his body turning 360 degree clockwise hitting third guard with an elbow strike shattering his jaw and effectively knock him out.

The first and second guard waking up from their stupor try to stab Raiden using their combat knife that they have, using pincer attack to try and hit him but was proven useless when Raiden effortlessly jump over their attack.

Using his leg Raiden manage to spread his leg apart and use the elevator wall to hold himself in mid-air leaving the two guards to stumble and fall on top of their comrade while Raiden just release his hold and land behind them, using his heels he bash both guards head to knock them out.

"Well look like I did it just in time." Raiden said as the elevator stop on the 50th floor just as he finished knocking all the guards.

As the door open, he was greeted by Blade Wolf with a sheathed Muramasa in his mouth.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise." Raiden said stepping out of the elevator.

**"Greeting Raiden. I was about to rescue you after securing Muramasa from them. But it looks like I don't have to."** Blade Wolf said, using his robotic voice.

"***Whistle*** So you did all this without triggering any alarm impressive." The cyborg said walking toward the R&amp;D sector main lobby with Blade Wolf following him with Muramasa in his 'tail'

All around them there is claw-like mark several knocked out bodies of the scientists, all this sight would make even the most professional spy or espionage personal jealous of how Blade Wolf could do it silently.

**"It was quite easy once I have cut of their alarm system since barely any of them can fight back."** Wolf said, giving Muramasa back to Raiden

"Thanks, hey wait where did you get Sam's sheath?" Raiden asked, seeing that Blade wolf had the blade in its sheath using the original sheath belong to Jetstream Sam.

**"I find Muramasa in this place without the present of you or your sheath so I conclude that the sword was forcefully taken from you."** Wolf stated.

"Still don't answer just where did you get Sam's sheath though." Raiden said examining the sheath

**"That is not Sam's sheath."** Wolf answered.

"Its not?" Raiden asked inspecting the sheath more closely and find out the 'swivel-arm'***** connection is different then Sam's.

Meaning that it is compatible for his own sheath 'swivel-arm' so he can use the rifle mechanism to the fullest unlike the original sheath as he cannot connect the original sheath to his own 'swivel-arm'

**"No I manage to use my memory of how Sam's sheath work inside out and using the technologies available here I manage to replicate it."**

"Really!? Nice it fit just right." said Raiden as he hook up the sheath to his sword holder, but instead of holding it at his back like always now he hold it at his waist just like Sam with a little difference between them. Sam's secure his sword at his waist just like a samurai does but Raiden move the sword from his left side to his back but still on his waist level. To him it looked nice.

**"Yes, but still that sheath is far inferior then Sam sheath and your quick draw technique will be half the speed and power of Sam's quick draw technique"** warned Wolf

"Well it not like I will often use quick draw anyway. So have you call Maverick HQ to pick us up?" Raiden asked.

**"It is impossible to do that right now Raiden."**

"Why?"

**"According to the information that I have gathered using this building main server it seem that we have somehow landed in a different world."** Wolf stated, sitting down in front of Raiden

"What! Don't play around and just call them already." An irritated Raiden said to staring right at his optic visor.

**"I can't play around Raiden I can only speak the truth. To prove it I will send all of the information I get to you."** Wolf said as he begin sending all the information he got to Raiden.

After one hour of viewing all the info he get from he is convinced that he is in another world seeing as there is no cyborg company, no PMC, no Patriot, no Legendary Soldier Snake, no Metal Gear, and definitely no Senator Armstrong at all.

All he get was that this world have a group of people with super power called the Justice League that strangely enough they protect this world from all sort of this 'super villain' by getting them to prison.

"Okay seriously this 'Superman' the world strongest man actually wear a skin tight body suit with an underwear on the outside and there this world greatest detective wearing a bat themed pajamas all the time" He asked reading the profile of each so called super heroes that manage to get.

"This is not our world it seem." Raiden said after reading all of it "How the hell did we even get here in the first place?" He ask as he move closer to the window to see the city outside.

**"My theory is that maybe the resulting power of the explosion might have rip open a dimensional rift."** Wolf said also moving closer toward the widow.

As they arrive at the window they expected to see a beautiful city light but what they get was a bank robbery in progress by what look like a cyborg wannabe and if he not mistaken called Metallo according to the file get from this company called CADMUS computer.

The cyborg wannabe is currently fighting a girl or to be more specific Supergirl and it seem to be that Metallo is having the upper hand since he throw Supergirl around like a rag doll while the polices and reporters just standing around the two fighter

"So that is one of this so called super villain that have killed hundreds of innocent live?" Raiden asked, watching the scene below with his enhanced optical implant

**"Yes, and it seem that this type of people was only thrown to prison without any punishment for what he have done in the past"** Wolf said, watching as the one-sided fight plays out.

"Is that so?" Raiden asked, taking several steps back and closing his face mask thus activating his Augment Mode.

**"What are you planning to do Raiden?"** Wolf ask, seeing his action

"Well it look like it time for someone to put a stop to his action and letting him now that justice sometimes covered in blood." Raiden said, and start to run toward the window smashing it and dive toward the fight on the ground

**(With Metallo)**

Everything to Metallo was easy now sine he has the body that can withstand Superman's punch, and can be called an indestructible body along with Superman greatest weakness a Kryptonite as his power source.

Thanks to his mysterious informant he know that today only Supergirl is currently in Metropolis and right now is fighting him though it was more of a beating since the girl is so weak after he exposed the Kryptonite in his chest.

"Haha. What's the matter Supergirl, not feeling so good?" Metallo asked, continuing to punch and kick the helpless girl.

"Argh... you won't be confident like this if you didn't have that stone." Supergirl spat at Metallo, before receiving a kick from Metallo.

"Ah! You're right about that but since Superman is not here. I wonder what will he do if he found out his family is dead hmm?" He asked, he decided to have some fun and shot Supergirl with a Kryptonite blast that surely can kill Supergirl given her state now.

'Is this how its end?' Thought the weak and petrified Supergirl, who closed her eyes shut

'Please save me Kal-El.'******

All the onlooker was terrified to see their only hope and one of their protector is about to be killed that is until when they heard a shattering sound as several pieces of glass fall from the sky and a figure land between Metallo and Supergirl blocking the Kryptonite beam with his body.

Raiden landing send shock wave all around the place surprising Metallo who stopped his attack because he was push back by the shock wave and alerting Supergirl of his arrival.

'Kal-El?' she thought as she open her eyes to greet her cousin but held back when she saw the figure in front of her is not Superman.

With Raiden he was shock to know that what ever the beam was it instantly fully charge up his energy reserve to the max hell it ever leaking out of him right now giving him literally an electrifying aura.

"Who the hell are you?!" Asked the now recovered Metallo analyzing this intruding figure.

As he and all present can see this newest arrival is covered in some sort of black metallic armor with several spot colored either gold or silver. The figure appeared to be male also some sort of face mask without no visible eyes holes, to everyone he look just like an android but that was proven false as people can see his ash gray-blond/silver hair as the helicopter spot-light focus on him.

The one thing that capture all attention is the sword he carry on his lower back which look like a hybrid of sword and a gun from what they can see as there are a trigger of some sort present.

"So what are you another heroes wannabe wanting the Justice League attention?" Metallo asked, trying to taunt Raiden, who didn't respond.

"What? cat got your tongue?" Metallo asked, trying again but it seem to be useless as Raiden didn't reply again.

He just stood there, looking at him not doing anything and that just serve to infuriate Metallo even more.

Supergirl using her last amount of strength warn Raiden.

"G-get away, y-you can't f-fight h-him" She said, Raiden looked at her, he ignored her and looked back at Metallo. And for the first time since arriving Raiden speak to Metallo in a deep raspy voice.

"So you're Metallo." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah what of it to you?" He asked impatiently.

"Well your file says that you changed your body to become a cyborg." He said as he started to move, circling Metallo like a predator measuring his prey.

"So?" He asked, ignoring the file part as he prepare to defend himself.

Hearing that Raiden stopped in his track, grabbing his sword sheath from his lower back with his left hand and his right hand grip the handle drawing out the sword

"Well I just want to see how will you fare against a REAL cyborg!" Raiden said, fully drawing Muramasa out and everyone present was mystified by the sword. The reason being because the sword some how is glowing with an eerie crimson glow and some time you could see electric spark jumping out of the blade.

As for Metallo he become quite fearful after seeing Raiden sword but try to reason with himself seeing as his armor is indestructible.

"Well you still don't answer me! Who are you and what do you want?" Metallo asked, Raiden chuckled, running his had across hid blade.

"Well since you asked, I have many name, some called me Snake, some called me Mr. Lighting Bolt. Heck, some even going as far as calling me the White Devil but honestly you can call me Raiden." He said, placing the Muramasa on his shoulder

"Bah whatever! Just so you know I can withstand Superman direct punch, and have no scratch on my armor. So don't think that your fancy glowing stick can scratch me." Metallo said, a large amount of arrogance was present in his tone.

"Really now? How about you prove it Metallo." Raiden said, "Let see if my Sword of Justice can cut you or not." Raiden enter his fighting stance by spreading his leg apart and holding the sword using both of his hands vertically on his eyes level.

"Pfft, you call your sword the Sword of Justice? That is so hilarious. Come let me break that sword of your." Metallo said, lunging towards Raiden with his fist rearing back in order to let a devastating punch to Raiden.

Raiden seeing his attack at a much slower rate thanks to his optical implant just casually side stepped to dodge his attack and counter it with a kick to his back that shock Metallo and everyone else since he sent Metallo flying toward his own armored van.

The reason for the shocking reaction is because Metallo almost all of his body has been replaced with mechanics and mainly metal hence his name Metallo meaning he also weight a lot and for Raiden simple kick to sent him flying meant that Raiden possibly have the strength equal to Superman

'That kick of his almost as powerful as Kal-El kick and he do it without using much effort' Supergirl thought as she was in the process of regaining her strength.

'Damn he is strong I give him that to be able to kick me away like that I have to be more careful of his strength now.' Metallo thought, getting himself out of his damaged van, he turned back to the cyborg.

"That was unexpected. You are stronger than you look."

"You should stop talking when you fight." Raiden said, running towards Metallo with his sword grinding the road intending to cut Metallo in half.

Metallo seeing this quickly jump to the side. Though he did not go far as his weight of his bady made sure of it. What he along with all people present saw was shocking when they saw Raiden's upward swing manage to actually cut the armored van in half perfectly.

'What the hell was that?! There is no way in hell he can cut the van in half with one swing.' Metallo said, beginning to panic as to his knowledge the sword should have shattered upon impact because of the armor on his van and the amount of force behind his swing.

"You're wide open!" Raiden said, delivering an open palm strike at Metallo chest throwing him toward the crated he create when he land and he begin to walk there menacingly toward Metallo.

Metallo seeing that he is outclassed by this Raiden guy formulated a plan in his mind a plan to use Supergirl as his hostage. He looked over at Supergirl, runnning towards her, and he would have gotten her to when he try to carry out his plan when suddenly he felt pain in his left arm.

"ARRGGHH!" he yell in pain surprising Supergirl as she can see that Metallo left arm is punctured by a red throwing knife- wait correction a red hot throwing knife since she can see the area around the knife begin to melt away. Out of nowhere, a metal dog jumped in front of her, on it's tail were three knives, just like the one that hit Metallo's arm.

**"You should not do that Metallo. Taking hostages is not honorable"** Wolf said, all eyes were on him now.

"Fuck, that hurt you bastard!" Metallo yelled.

**"It suppose to hurt Metallo that was the point of me throwing that knife, to hurt you."** Wolf said, his 'tail' preparing to throw another one.

"Well look like it time for me to finish it." Raiden said, standing in front of Metallo with Supergirl now manage to barely stand several meters away from them both.

"So you're going to throw me in prison again huh? Well know this Raiden I WILL escape again and when I do, I will be more prepared to fight you and your_ Sword of Justice._"Metallo said in a mocking voice when he said the word 'Sword of Justice'

The polices begin the move forward in order to detain Metallo since it seem as his new hero Raiden have manage to subdue him But they were stopped from going anymore when the strange wolf-like android that help Raiden block them from moving in to detain Metallo.

Metallo seeing this chuckled, he looked back at Raiden.

"Heh look like your dumb dog is betraying you." Metallo said, beginning to stand.

"Well he is doing what I ask him to do." Raiden said, confusing Metallo.

"Huh! You don't want me to go to prison?" Metallo asked.

"Why should I put you in prison?" Raiden asked, twirling his blade in his hand.

"Huh, you seriously is still new in this hero business then. Well let me tell you, you stopped me. That means you should hand me to the polices once you have defeat me, idiot!" Metallo said mockingly, he rush in to attack Raiden.

Seeing this the polices was about to help Raiden but their eyes widen in shock and fear as they along with Supergirl, the reporters who has been filming the entire thing and the civilian see that Raiden become nothing than just a blur to them along with Metallo. In a white flash, both cyborgs stood back to back from each other. Supergirl saw Raiden's blade was out, she also notice Metallo was running, in fact he wasn't doing anything. That's when she saw his head was gone, sparks flying from where his head was. She then looked back at Raiden, she was terrified and horrified when she, and everyone else saw Raiden now, in his hand was Metallo head, holding him by his hair. Thats when they saw Metallo's body fall into a million pieces, lying on the road lifeless. Raiden turned around, putting his foot on the remains. He looked at the head, glaring at it.

"Death is the only suitable punishment!" Raiden said, crushing the head, he then tossed it to the police. Supergirl glared at Raiden, enraged.

"You murderer! You said your sword was the Sword of Justice! But you just heartlessly kill him just like those other criminal! Your sword does not deserve to be called the Sword of Justice!" she yelled at Raiden as being a Kryptonian/Argoan she can clearly saw what Raiden has done to Metallo

She manage to see all of it, how he mercilessly cut Metallo like a butcher cutting a meat without any care toward his life.

"You're mistaken girl my sword is the Sword of Justice" Raiden calmly replied, as if he just not killed a human and that this is a natural occurrence to him.

"No! A justice covered in blood is nothing but revenge!" Supergirl said, Raiden looked at her.

"Well said Supergirl" A new voice said above them, everyone looked up where the voice come from and were relief to see that the Justice League member or to be more specific the founding member of Justice League is here.

On the sky Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl and Martin Manhunter while on the ground is Batman on top of his Bat Mobile and Flash appearing in a red blur. All member had a frown on their face, except Hawkgirl.

And the one that said it was Superman, and was the one who spoke again. "Just like Supergirl said, justice covered in blood is called revenge and is completely wrong." He added

"So all the founding members is present here eh?" Raiden asked walking toward, realizing what Superman said. "Revenge huh ha...ha...ha..!" he laugh at them

"What so is that you find so funny about!" Wonder Woman yelled "You just taken a life and you just laugh as if his life meant nothing."

"Oh no, it's just that you said justice in blood is called revenge" Raiden said.

"And why is it so funny?" Batman asked, giving Raiden his famous bat-glare

"Well you see justice covered in blood is actually not revenge." Raiden said, sheathing Muramasa back.

"No, there is nothing to it. Justice covered in blood is still and will always be revenge." Superman said.

"Oh no there is where you're all wrong." Raiden said, glaring at them.

"How is it that we're wrong?" Flash asked, in his rare serious voice

"A justice covered in blood is the one and only TRUE JUSTICE." Raiden said, as the remain of the van behind his explode giving him an even more eerie background as the fire behind him caste a shadow upon him and Blade Wolf who walked up to him.

"And me, will I'm just the one who will deliver that true justice." Raiden said, giving his signature mechanical wolf-like howl.

* * *

***= That is what connecting the sheath of both Sam and Raiden to their waist is called right?  
**= Kal-El is Superman real Kryptonian name right?**

**Like my other story read and review but no flames**


End file.
